TDI sitdown!
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: Send in a question for any of the TDI cast!
1. Send in your Q's!

Okay everyone!I want you to send in any question you have for the TDI/TDA cast! They'll all be answered!


	2. Ch1

**Disclaimer:I only own myself!**

**AN:Here it is!**

TDI Sitdown!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk up onto the stage where the gilded Chris Awards happen."Hello and welcome to TDI Sitdown!" I walk along the stage and smile,"Here,the campers are gunna have t answer anything you send in!"All the campers gulp."Let's start shall we..."

"The first question is for Gwen from VampGrl1234!" I snicker,"Do you still like Trent?"

Both Gwen and Trent's eyes widen while everyone else stares at the goth,"*mumbles something*"

"Sorry Gwen,but we didn't quite hear that!",Sadie and Katie glare at her.

"Yes!Okay,yes...." the old couple looked away from eachother.

"Well,you don't deserve him anymore!" Katie yells,getting up from seat,which is by Trent.

"Yeah!" Sadie gets up goes up one seat,which is next to glares at him and he smirks.

"Okay,okay can I get on with the next question!?" I yell to all sit down,Katie sad Trent's not there anymore.

"Now this is also from VampGrl1234 to Izzy!How many um 'people' live inside you?"

"Well let's see their's Izzy,E-Scope,Explosivo,and Esquire so four!!!!" Izzy shouted.

"Ow!...loud scream!Well anyway the next question is from you guessed it VampGrl1234 to Chris!"I start to laugh."Ha,hahahahah!!Chris,are you gay?!HAHAHA!!"

Everyone starts to laugh,"I am not gay!!!",everyone snickers,"Shut up!"

"Ha!Okay,next Q is for Chef,from VampGrl1234!!!" everyone looks frightened even me...,"Have you ever killed someone?"

Chef stands up prouldy,"When you aw at war you do what needs to be done!That's all I'm saying!" he sits back down.

"So..is that a yes?" I ask confused.

"What did I say soilda!?" he yells.

"Okay,I'm taken that as a yes" I wipe some spit off my face."Next is for Noah; Noah what do you like to read...it must be good if you never put the book down."

"Oh what a hard question...it's the Big Book of History."

"Okay then ,for everyone; how do you feel about my fanfiction on you? Especialy the love bites one!"

"Izzy loves Love Bites Back!"

"So does Owen!"

"Umm...I don't read unless I have to..." Lindsay says scratching the back of her head.

"Charm School is great!" Bridgette shouts.

"Totally!" Geoff agrees.

"I never even say anything!" Eva shouts,"And I'm pretty sure I'm only in like one!"

"You really got me hooked on vampire stuff!" Gwen says smiling.

"I love how in Love Bites! I try to kill Trent!" Duncan says ,Trent,and Courtney glare at him.

"Yeah,but instead I burned your hand." Trent turned away."I gotta say,I like all of them!"

"Trent is so HOT as a vampire!!!"Katie and Sadie yell together.

"I could do anything Trent does in your stories!" Tyler says in a super hero gently pushes him and he falls off the bleachers."OW!"

"I should be the vampie in Love Bites!And I was so excited about Girl All The Bad Guys Want until I read it!!" Cody says throwing his hands up in the air.

Everyone else says they love your stories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay now all of these questions are from Aakacub's Ambition and the first is for Gwen;If you could be with anyone else, since you and Trent are broken up, who would it be and why?" I said in a sort of bored tone.

Gwen looks stunned and then mad,"I am not answering that!"

"As much as I agree with you,Gwen,you sort of have too..." I said in a sad tone this time.

"............I guess.......um....Dj....because he's sweet.........." she looks away and blushes a little when Dj gives her small smile.

"Ha!I was not expecting that answer!" I looked at Trent winked,"Bet that makes you feel a bit better,huh?" he blushes and looks away too.

"Okay!Next Q is for Trent;Do you still have feelings for Gwen after she revealed that she still has feelings for you on the Aftermath II?"

"yes....." he whispers with his head down.

"Well I don't know if anyone heard that,but I did so next question!" Gwen looks disapointed and slumps in her seat.

"Duncan;If you weren't with Courtney, what girl would you be with and why?"

"Well,if she grew her hair back,Heather,because she's hot,or maybe Gwen,but she's more of like a sister." Duncan says ,Trent,and Gwen glare at him while Heather gags.

"Okayyyy....awkwardddd.....next question is for Bridgette;Since you and Geoff haven't kissed recently, are you thinking of another guy? If yes, who and why?"

"NO I AM NOT THINK OF ANOTHER GUY!!!!" she screams so loud people in Mexico cover their ears,"AND WE DON'T HAVE TO KISS ALL THE TIME!" Geoff nods his head in agreement.

"AHH!God Bridge you can scream!Next Q is for Geoff;What did you mean to Gwen in the episode "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon" when you said that you "really liked her"?"

"I meant she was a really good friend and I didn't say it like like-liked her!I said it like I was answering something!!!"

"Wow you are really getting people mad!" I shake my head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now all of the question I say are from Tdiandrockmusic:

Duncan: Who do you like better, Courtney or Gwen?

Justin: What made you so mean?

Bridgette:Are you and Geoff totally finished, and if so is there anybody else you like?

Beth: Are you aware that you are in an "alliance" with Justin that mirrors the one with Heather?

Lindsay: We know you dye your hair, so what color is it really?

LeShawna: Are you and Gwen still friends even after you voted her off TDA because of the whole TrentxGwen breakup drama?"I say in one big sentence.

"Courtney!"

"I came here to win and that's what I plan on doing!"

"For the last time,Geoff and I are still a couple!"

"Wait!What?!" goes on a rant about how she's being used again.

"Blond!I just dye the roots so it's all one color!"

"Of course!Gwen is a sista you can't be enimies with!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These two are from iStartRiots;

Gwen: I'm writng a story about you called "The Story Of Gwendolyn Mae Martin". Is that somewhat close to your real name??

Trent: Are you like Shane Gray from Camp Rock? Cuz i'm writing a story like that and your Shane!! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Sort of,it's Gwendolyn Ann Mason..."

"Who's he?"Courtney whispers something in his ear to which Duncan glares,"Oh,no I'm not,your evil!"

"Kay,now these are from marlynnknowsbest10;

Izzy- How many people have you killed and why?

Courtney- What are you going to do to Duncan when you see him?

Duncan- How will you react to the possibly terrible thing(s)  
Courtny will do to you?

Trent- Do you FULLY forgive Gwen for what she did? Do you still want to go out with her?

Gwen- What would you do if Trent still wanted to go out with you.

Geoff- Have you yet relized that when you say you wont eat mayo cause it will go to your hips, you sound gay?

Bridgette- If you dont leave Geoff for being a rating-high maniac, will you leave him for sounding Gay?" I laugh as I say the last two.

"Oh,I've killed over 30 people on accident when I blew up part of the school!Everyone was like 'Oh no!My friends are dead!' It was so funny!"Eveyone moves away from her except Owen.

"......."she whispers something in Trent's ear again.

"She said ignore him!"

"Guess I can't..."Duncan looks sad.

"Well Gwen only did the things she did because she thought it was the best thing to do at the time and why shouldn't I not want go out with her?!I mean she broke up with me!"

"I would tell him I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends."Trent puts his head down and Courtney pats his back.

"I'm not gay and never will be!That's just what tv does to you!And we get scripts!"

"I am not leaving Geoff!!!"

"Okay everyone!Calm down and meet us here next time on TDI Sitdown!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:I hope you like it!!I'll put more questions in the next chappie!!**


End file.
